


Too Much

by Eeriecloud



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oz uses He/him pronouns, Sensory Overload, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeriecloud/pseuds/Eeriecloud
Summary: As a fearling, sometimes the world gets too much and sometimes a demon can help you out.





	Too Much

Oz wasn’t having a good day. 

Currently, he was in the library. Deciding to skip out on lunch and avoid every unnecessary sound and light that would be thrown his way. It wasn’t that anything /bad/ had happened to him, oh no no no no. It's just that… he’s been on edge. Being a monster of fear incarnated you tend to hold a lot more emotional and physical aspects gets held within him and - let’s say- go eight hours a day to a school filled with individuals with different thoughts, fears, and emotions things tend to add up. 

And when he gets over the edge… he just wants to hide in the void forever.

He sat at one of the desks in the dim library, book in hand, but he can't focus. There was a monster studying in the corner of the room but he can hear the tapping, the tapping of a pencil onto the solid wood. Oz bounced his leg up and down, trying his best to concentrate but he just /can’t/. That tapping, it was constant and it burned through his nonexistent skull. He flipped through pages, the words became blurry and all he could hear was white noise. 

Then he heard a loud snap from that corner, as well as a whine of fear. 

Oz was spacey but he knows he heard a pencil snap, he felt the fear and at that moment it felt /amazing/. It was like a dose of coffee to a human. 

He heard the chair next to him move, he flinched at the noise. 

And he heard a familiar whisper of expletives and the familiar weight of Damien’s leather jacket. 

They haven’t been dating for long, hell, its only been three weeks. Yet, somehow Damien knows when he wanted to be alone….

...or when he needed a little extra help when things get too much. 

Oz didn’t need to look at him, he leaned into Damien’s warmth and kept reading his book. Damien wrapped his arm around his shoulder protectively. He felt a content sigh came out of the demon prince and Oz felt a little less overwhelmed by the world around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
